


Why Jamie Briefly Gave Up Drinking Tea

by annabeth_the_duck



Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: And it turns out to be this nightmare, But general audiences, But he drank tea in the end so have this title, But seriously this fic has haunted me at night, Finally posting it, Gen, I think I got everyone - Freeform, Interrupting Ellie, Interrupting Everybody, It is a train wreck of a title, It's actually Micky, Jamie just wants tea, M/M, Micky Tompkins, Minor Swearing, My first fic past 1000 words, Tea, The title was origingally Why Jamie No Longer Drinks Tea, don't argue with me it is, poor Jamie, these tags are a mess i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: Jamie just wants his tea. Why do people have to keep interrupting him?
Relationships: Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Why Jamie Briefly Gave Up Drinking Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has haunted me for days, so I had to write it. My first fic past 1000 words and it turns out to be this absolute briktah-worthy train wreck. Please help me.  
> Also, I'm taking suggestions for fics so comment if you want me to write something for you (in the Rosewood universe).

Jamie was studying in his room. He heard a faint noise that sounded like a student yelling and ignored them, instead focusing on the English paragraph he was reading and lifting his mug of tea to his lips.

The noise got louder and burst in through his dorm door. “-amiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeee!” Ellie was yelling. Of course it was Ellie. “Jamie!”

Jamie dropped the tea on his book and booted Ellie in the leg, his Partizan training kicking in (pun intended) and forcing him to attack her. Ellie frowned and looked at him. “Jamie-”

Jamie sighed and asked “What.” very blandly as he grabbed some nearby tissues and soaked up the tea. He calmly fanned the book’s pages out and tried in vain to dry it off.

“Oops.” Ellie said, guilt evident in her voice. “Sorry. Do you need some help?”

“Just get me a hairdryer to dry out this book you idiot.”

.........

Ellie was casually strolling through Rosewood with Lottie when she spotted Jamie. “Oh, Lottie!” She said, interrupting her own conversation. “Did you know Jamie will _always_ catch me, no matter the circumstances?”

“Um, no, I did not-”

“Watch.” Ellie’s eyes sparked with mischief as Lottie tried to stop her and she charged towards Jamie, leaping into the air in front of him.

Jamie saw her coming from a while away though. “WAIT, ELLIE STOP! I HAVE HOT TEA-” As Ellie launched herself into the air, Jamie dropped the tea on the ground and caught Ellie in his arms.

Ellie grinned and waved at Lottie, yelling “See?” while Lottie facepalmed. Jamie just sighed, used to Ellie’s antics, and dumped her on the ground and went to find some paper towels to mop up the tea.

.........

Jamie inhaled the lovely smell of tea, which he was greatly looking forward to. Ellie had kindly prepared it for him, which he was suspicious of but had checked the tea and it seemed fine. Ellie was standing by watching him.

“Are you going to drink it yet?” She asked impatiently.

Jamie frowned at her, however he did indulge in her request and take a sip. The flavour didn’t fully register on his tongue until the third mouthful, which he spat back into the teacup. “Ellie seriously?! This is the third time this month!” He moaned, setting the teacup back down on the saucer. “Can you _stop_ putting salt in my tea?”

“Can’t help it!” Ellie grinned, running down the hall away from him as he gave chase.

.........

Jamie was staring out the window of the Rosewood library café, enjoying a good cup of tea. A good, _undisturbed_ cup of tea. He was deep in thought, worrying about the year to come and Leviathan and the Wolfsons and everything else in between when Raphael snuck up on him. He didn’t even notice until Raphael surprise-hugged him with a loud “Hey!” and Jamie jumped sky-high, choking on his tea and setting it down quickly.

“Raph-” he coughed violently. “Don’t- do- that!”

Raphael was of course very worried and made sure he was alright, apologizing profusely and promising to never do it again. Jamie didn’t really mind, he would just prefer to have some warning and not have a near-death experience next time. And to enjoy his tea without it getting choked on or dropped.

.........

Jamie was carefully watching his surroundings, wary of anyone who approached him. Who knew what foul intent they would have this time?

He finally relaxed and felt more secure in his environment and took a small-cautious sip of the tea. When no one appeared, he began to drink it like normal, exhaling and becoming more comfortable.

Then-

“Gah!” he spun around and dropped the tea- _goddammit_ – and berated the girl who had frightened him. “Binah, I _told_ you to stop sneaking up on me!”  
Binah shrugged and smiled. “Sorry. I needed to tell you something…”

.........

Jamie happily sipped the tea which Percy had given him. Percy was so kind and quiet; he was trustworthy. _Unlike Ellie and everyone else,_ he thought to himself darkly. He just wanted a moment alone with his beloved tea.

He was drinking the tea calmly, secure in the fact that Percy was kindly leaving him undisturbed when someone tapped him on the shoulder. This shocked him because he knew Percy was keeping everyone away so he shrieked and dropped the _very very hot tea_ on the bench, splashing it on his leg. He cursed very loudly, and yelled about how he just _wanted to enjoy his tea, was that too much to ask_ while violently dabbing his leg. He turned angrily to face Percy, who looked a bit alarmed and very apologetic. Jamie was suddenly glad that Percy couldn’t hear him and signed to reassure him. ‘No, it’s okay. Sorry I got upset,” he took his hand off his leg where he had previously been rubbing it with his sleeve to convey the message to Percy. “I haven’t had tea in a while and you scared me.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Percy signed back empathetically. “I should have given you some warning.”

They signed back and forth, transferring the blame each time but eventually just gave up, cleaning up the tea together.

.........

After last week’s tea-related incident, Jamie was studying with Lottie and Ellie in the library without any beverages. He’d learnt his lesson: Always have your back to the wall and watch for anyone sneaking up on you.

Raphael, the sweet, caring, thoughtful boy that he was had brought Jamie a steaming cup of tea. Jamie wanted so badly to just drink it but he was wary of pranks.

“Is it spiked?” He asked sceptically.

“No!” Raphael looked shocked. “Of course not! It’s just a hot, non-sweet cup of tea for you, seeing as you’ve been plagued by a tea curse these past few weeks.”

Jamie smiled a bit at ‘tea curse’ and reached out for the tea. “Fine.”

Raphael’s expression morphed into one of mischief. “Here’s-” he tapped the teacup twice. “The mother-”

“Raph!” Jamie said, making a quick decision on whether to cover Lottie’s ears or Raphael’s mouth and smothering Raphael’s next words with his sleeve. “There are _children_ here!”

Ellie cackled while Lottie looked confused, and Raphael just shrugged and grinned into Jamie’s hand, handing him the cup of tea.

.........

Out in the Rosewood Hall gardens, Jamie was certain that no one could touch his precious tea. He was reminded by that scene in Lord of the Rings; _my precious_ … He smiled to himself and was about the take the first warming sip when someone snatched it from him.

“Hey!” he yelled, spinning around and hitting their hand so that it would weaken their grip. The tea smashed on the ground and he looked up to see Ellie’s pouting face.

“You spilled my tea,” she said quietly, as if genuinely sad.

“ _Your_ tea?” Jamie said incredulously. “Ellie that was _my_ tea! Briktah! Come on, can’t I ever just drink some goddamned tea?”

Jamie threw his hands up in the air and stalked away, righteously pissed. Ellie just snorted and made to walk away too, pausing and groaning when Jamie shouted back at her: “And you’d better clean it up!”

.........

For once, Jamie was alone. He found a secluded spot on the Rosewood Hall grounds and angrily drank the tea, burning his mouth as he took large gulps of it. He was totally immersed in his own world when the whole gang – Lottie, Ellie, Raphael, Percy, Binah, Anastacia, Saskia, Micky and Lola – crept up on him with something.

“SURPRISE!” They all yelled at the same time. Jamie shrieked and threw his tea at them, spinning around and gritting his teeth.

“What the hell was that for?” He shouted at them. “For _weeks_ I have been interrupted every single goddamn time I have been drinking tea! What is your problem?! Fine, if you want me to so badly, I am _never drinking tea again_!” He stormed off towards his dorms, leaving the group perplexed and Lola with tea on her uniform.

A while later when he had had time to cool off they all rushed after him, reassuring that no, there was no tea conspiracy against him and they were just trying to gift him some special herbal tea to calm his clearly frayed nerves. He thanked them and had the first peaceful cup of tea in literal months.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments, they really make me happy :D  
> Have a great day!  
> Also, I'm taking suggestions for fics so comment if you want me to write something for you (in the Rosewood universe).


End file.
